Welcome to Midnight - maybe?
by LadyMarianne123
Summary: Remember Andre and Seraphiel? Well - they aren't the only Heavenly / supernatural characters interested in Midnight. People are coming in to see about the renovation of the Hotel - and something that might be resurrected because of it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Remember Andre and Seraphiel? Well - they aren't the only Heavenly / supernatural characters interested in Midnight. People are coming in to see about the renovation of the Hotel - and something that might be resurrected because of it.

Notes:

Best if you read "Comes the Horesman" first - and also "The Other Arthur" from the Librarians fandom so that you understand something of the original characters that are visiting Midnight. Also - have changed up the story line to bring in the events of the series finale. So story will have changed from the last time it was read.

Chapter Management Edit Chapter

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Welcome to Midnight – sort of

Arthur's sapphire blue eyes popped open as the limo hit another pothole. "Does the state of Texas not fund road repair this far out of the metropolises?" he grumbled, shifting in his seat. "I swear at this rate we're going to break an axel." He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, pushing it back from his face.

"Doubt it" Drogo called back from his spot in the driver's seat. The dark-haired, black-eyed body-guard, driver and man at arms was use to his king's grumbling when someone else was in control of the vehicle. Arthur had control issues on a good day. This wasn't a good day.

"If you wake me one more time to whine about the roads" a silky, feminine voice whispered from the back seat. "I'll make it my mission in life to end yours." Rowan, Arthur's sister / queen straighten in her seat, brushing her long dark hair out of her face. The hours long trip from San Antonio had been annoying at best using human conveyances but having to listen to her brother complain about every bump in the road had left her ready to claw someone's eyes out. Preferably their brother Khan – since he had ducked out of the journey to this small, Texas town with the excuse "been there, done that" – and that someone need to watch over Lucifer, their ex-Prince of Hell quasi-uncle who was having relationship issues in L.A.

"I'm just saying – if the car breaks down we're out in the middle of nowhere, with local mechanics who probably have never worked on European motors like this one. I don't fancy getting stranded." Arthur shifted sideways in his seat, getting a little further away from his sister in case she decided to hit. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to scratch the wound across this face that was finally healing. Their last encounter with demons from the pit had been a little too close for comfort, leaving him with an injury that, if it were not for his Fae healing abilities, would leave an ugly scar across his handsome face, making him resemble the hero in his favorite online game.

Rowan slapped his hand gently. "Don't scratch. You know what Rafael said about you messing with that."

Arthur shrugged. "It will heal regardless of what I do. And it itches." He rubbed the healing scar again, trying not to run his nails over the new flesh.

"Leave it alone or I'll tell Father" she said with a smile, pulling her most used and most effective intimidation card out of the deck.

"Fine – I'll stop" Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms to keep his hands away from his face. "So – what do we know about this place? What's it called – Midnight, Texas?"

"Khan said he and Seraphiel chased down a run-away angel here just before the Veil shredded" she sighed, surrendering to the idea that sleep was no longer an option. "It's sitting on a ley line near as I can tell, a convergence point that attracts supernatural elements to it." She shifted over, pulling a tablet out of her briefcase and swiping through several documents before she found the one she wanted. "Kind of like the Hellmouth that TV series used to talk about – only real. That door to the dark realm has closed again but you never know with these things. He and Seraphiel mentioned a vampire, a witch and a psychic who were in permanent residence along with their runaway angel."

"What did Zaphiel have to say about the place?" Arthur asked quizzically. "I know he was there to conduct a Tribunal on that other angel."

"Yes – so annoying. I would have liked to have been there." She sighed and handed her tablet off to her sibling. "He didn't have much to say other than it was important to sentence the runaway to time served in the town so he could be there when the veil finally dissolved and Colchanar made a break for it. Recently, they had incidents with dark witches trying to take over and break out of their little antechamber of Hell to spread their influence over the rest of humanity. You remember the story in one of our children's story books about Hypatia and Theophilus?"

"I do" Drogo called back. "Two dark witches – twins if I remember – who were cursed by another witch named Delilah for creating dark magic. Theophilus was betrothed to Delilah but his sister was jealous of losing her brother / lover. Hypatia seduced her brother into having relations with her, both witches were pregnant and all three fell to mutual curses – hence the creation of dark magic. And by the way, have I mentioned you tell Fae children some really gory bedtime stories?"

"Our version of historical tall tales" Rowan replied with a grin. "And sometimes they are pretty accurate."

"Don't tell Lucifer that story" Arthur snorted. "He'll be mortally offended that he doesn't get the credit for any of that."

Rowan sniffed. "It's a stupid story – darkness and light have always existed. Those three just ended up with a better public relations firm for their story than most."

Arthur sighed, annoyed. "I really hate when we end up having to clean up after idiotic scenarios like that occur – especially since this one occurred before any of us were born."

Rowan stared out the window, trying not to smile at her brother's aggravated tone. "Point of fact - we didn't clean this one up. The inhabitants of Midnight did. Do you think father knew those old witches? He's always been in tight with the magical community that didn't include the Fae."

"I doubt it" Arthur said with a shrug. "He'd have caved all three of their skulls in for their stupidity. Though what any of that has to do with why the Old Man has sent us to this little backwater town now is anyone's guess."

Rowan shifted in her seat again. "From what my glass has told me – Hypatia found a spell – and a mage – to resurrect her dead brother and revive her desire for ultimate power. Sadly for her it didn't go as well as expected. The Midnighters were able to deal with her nonsense – though not without some casualties. Since we're not bringing our housecarl with us into the town I'm going to assume that whatever we're going to deal with it's not Hypatia and her incestuous relationship."

Drogo laughed. "You know – you two share a bed and pretty much everything else. How was their relationship any different than yours?"

"Rowan's not the jealous type" Arthur grinned. "At least not when it comes to me."

"I am SO the jealous type when it comes to my brother" Rowan protested in amusement. "I don't like sharing you at all – except with Khan. But then we both like to share him."

"TMI! Sorry I mentioned it" Drogo laughed. "So – problem is NOT with dealing with dark witches trying to rise up and smite the mortal world?"

Arthur nodded solemnly. "It would appear not. But just because it appears they have had some success is defending their territory doesn't mean all things are right with the world in that strange little town. Colchanar had brothers – lots of brothers – who would have liked to make a break for it as well and this little incident with the forces of dark magic have raised their profile far too publicly for my comfort. Rowan, you and father said your glass saw the tracks of a demon knight headed in the direction of that town?"

"Yes – part of the legend of those three miscreants. Supposedly when Delilah cut off Theophilus head, his sister/lover Hypatia had their child exile her into a painting with a demon knight forever trying to find and destroy her. That knight, it appears, has escaped his prison and is now wandering around somewhere outside a small town in Texas."

"Which is why we're visiting?" Drogo mused from the front seat. "Two guardians and a dragon – and no backup from the Heavenly realm?"

"Hmmm…" Rowan looked out the window with a frown. "Yes and no. We'll have backup if needed. But first we have to deal with other issues that the inhabitants of the town are not yet aware of. This town and its unusual population are where they are for a reason. They are an outpost, set up to allow mankind in all its diversity to guard itself from the minor darkness while we deal with major issues. They just don't know, at least right now, that those major issues are about to pop up."

"Colchanar was a MINOR issue?" Drogo asked, surprised.

"Well – yes actually he was only a minor demon. I mean really, he never seems to learn from his defeats – just keeps on trying the same old strategies that he thinks should work and being surprised when they don't." Rowan shrugged, unconcerned. "I guess he figures if he waits long enough then mortals won't remember how he was defeated the first time and he'll finally win. Hasn't happened yet."

"So – why not just tell them something is crawling up again to bite them in the ass. They seem to be able to keep everything under control without our help – why interfere?" Drogo asked, swearing slightly to avoid an armadillo trying to cross the road.

"Father told me." Arthur's voice was somber, no trace of his previous mirth visible. "Something that Zaphiel told him, it seems a certain Trickster has been in the town and managed to work his wiles on one of its inhabitants. There is nothing we can do about the deal this person made but…."

"But?" Drogo said, waiting patiently for his master to formulate his thoughts.

"But, we need to make sure that what Zaphiel suspects has actually happened. That a child will be born into this world with no soul – and the powers of a witch. Such a child would be an abomination, with power enough to destroy but no empathy to control its desires. That, on top of a demon knight traipsing through the town has raised the threat level to finally trigger our interference."

"Sadly true" Rowan agreed. "But the first part of this issue we won't be able to deal with until after the child is born – and has had time for its parents to try to put it on the right path, soul or no soul. The child cannot be condemned until it actually does something worthy of a death sentence. We are only here to verify its existence. But the demon knight, on the other hand, well – he's just meat for the slaughter. And I'm ready for a good hunt – how about you, brother mine?" Her smile was as cold as ice, cold as her brother's blue eyes now fixed on the sign they were passing.

Arthur smiled thinly. "I'm always ready for a hunt."

The car continued on its way, its occupants now silent as they passed the sign on the outskirts of town.

"Welcome to Midnight, Texas".


	2. Chapter 2

In Midnight

Manfred Bernardo – or "Manny" as he was better known – stared at the old hotel with a frown. He could still see some of the ghosts still trapped in the structure, desperately trying to get the attention of the one and only (as far as he knew) psychic in the sleepy little town of Midnight. Well – maybe "sleepy" wasn't the best adjective to describe the place – especially after what had just happened. "Yeah – that was a fun time" he muttered to himself.

"You know – talking to yourself is usually a bad sign" a mildly amused voice replied from behind him. Joe Strong – tattoo artist and resident "Fallen" angel stared down at his friend with a wan smile. The fallen angel was fond of the young psychic and had been concerned for him after all the darkness the young man had seen and experienced in this unusual little town. Joe could related to the young man's grief, having had to kill is longtime lover/husband Chuy to protect the mortals of the town from the man's demonic side. His grief and guilt at that, and the other things he had done while under the control of Patience and her dark witches, had made the decision to leave the town easier – except when he thought of Manny and his friends. The guilt of leaving the young psychic and the others of the town, who had given him and his late husband Chewy sanctuary, unprotected ravaged him. Leaving Walker as the protector of the town had dulled the ache only slightly, as he knew the human was mortal and therefore too easily damaged if another wave of dark forces were to try to overwhelm the town. But leaving the town to try to prove himself worthy of God's love and forgiveness was the only solution to his particular situation.

Manny, during the issues with the veil between Earth and Hell, had taken into himself the powers of creatures who had passed on to have the strength to send Colchanar and his demonic army back to Hell. That experience hadn't been much help in the fight to defeat the dark Coven that had tried to take over his new home, yet somehow he and his friends had managed to stumble through the battle and come out the other side alive. The psychic had assured the angel that everything was alright, that nothing about what had happened to him in the last few days when they had defeated Patience had made things darker for him. Manny had not, however, told anyone about Zelda's visit to him or her warning that things were not as all right as they seemed. And with Joe, in his grief leaving the town, Manny didn't have the heart to burden his friend with warnings of what might be coming down the road.

"Yeah – I know" Manny replied with a shrug. "But I can't seem to get it out of my head that after all that madness with Kai and Patience I should be DOING something more than just obsessing about those ghosts in the hotel. I should be doing something to set up defenses around the town before someone comes along and causes the place to fall down around Bobo's ears."

"Someone said they had heard that some rich guy has booked the hotel for a week despite Kai and his spa no longer being opened" Joe said, eyeing the renovated structure in front of them. "Maybe that's a good sign, a symbol that things are getting back to normal."

"Good for me at any rate." Bobo Winthrop strolled out to stand with his friends, keeping one eye on his pawnshop as he took a stand behind Manny. The shopkeeper and Fiji Cavanaugh - the town's resident witch – had been spending their time since the last battle trying to get comfortable with the idea of being parents. There hadn't really been time to dwell on that – or think about what price Bobo would have to pay for getting the Trickster to return a soul to Figi. "From what I hear from my cousin in Dallas – our new guest is some rich guy from Europe looking for a peaceful, out of the way place to settle into when he's not trying to rule his global financial empire."

"Strange" Manny muttered. "Why be interested in an old hotel in an even older, dustier west Texas town? And why now - right after this debacle with Patience?"

"Maybe it's someone looking for sanctuary – like many of our residents Pity I won't get a chance to meet them." Joe replied, his eyes never leaving Manny's face.

The sound of the car coming up the street behind them interrupted the conversation. Looking back, the men saw an expensive limo pulling in just down the street from the hotel. The driver, a muscular young man, hopped out to pull open the doors for his passengers.

Joe frowned as the duo exited the vehicle, seeing something that resembled a glow surrounding the male. It reminded him of waves of heat flowing off the desert floor at the hottest part of the day. "Manny, take a look at our visitors. What do you see?"

Manny stared at the group quizzically, not sure what Joe was concerned about. "Not much" he admitted. "Pretty lady with a couple of handsome, bad-ass dudes. Sure don't fit into the small town scene. Maybe they're lost?"

Joe shook his head, certain there had been "something" there a moment before. "No – something is off with these three. I just can't quite put my finger on…" he voice trailed away as another vehicle, a mean looking Harley, came roaring up behind the car. Even from a distance he recognized the icy blue eyes of the rider, Seraphiel, eldest of the angelic choir of Seraphim – had returned to Midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe froze in place, eyes wide as the elder Seraphim hopped off his bike and approached the carload of strangers in front of him with that familiar grim look on his weathered face. The angel wished desperately that he had left earlier, knowing he would now have to explain running from his post AGAIN to the eldest of his line – and knowing the elder angel would be disappointed that he had not thought to call on him when things went bad. Joe was certain that no matter how powerful Patience had been, when faced with an angry Seraphim warrior who had faced down the Prince of Hell, the witch would have melted into a little pile of quivering goo and begged for mercy. But the situation with Walker and Chuy had driven the idea of contacting his elder brother completely out of his head. And now, Chuy was in his grave and Joe was alone – again.

The situation only got stranger as the strangers turned to acknowledge the other angel's presence. Joe's jaw dropped as the woman smiled and launched herself in to the elder angel's arms, wrapping him up in a loving hug. He wasn't sure what was more surprising – the fact that the battle hardened angel allowed her to touch him or the fact that he had swung her off her feet, returning her embrace with a smile. "What the…?" he muttered, looking at Manny and Bobo in shock.

"Isn't that…?" Manny stuttered, trying not to stare as the elder angel put the young woman on her feet and embraced her companions.

"I've NEVER heard of him being that…" Joe stopped, at a loss for words.

"The description you are looking for, little brother, is touchy-feely" Seraphiel called out, moving to join the Midnighter's in the street, with his companions behind him. "And, just so we're all clear on this, I'm NOT. But these two" he said motioning to the tall blond and his female companion, "are my godchildren, my students, my … well, Chosen Ones." He looked back and shrugged as the girl giggled. "Well, at least you are, little cat."

"From a strictly technical standpoint, I'm supposed to be Zaphiel's protégé, even if my sister spends more time with him than I do." The taller of the two men, blond and blue-eyed with the remnants of a nasty scratch across his face, smiled at the group. "And you do act as trainer / guard to all three of us so maybe we could stretch the description and say we're all your kids. And maybe you could introduce us to these nice people, Seraphiel, since it seems they already know you."

The angel sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Yes – well this tall drink of water should know me. Zaphiel and I had to conduct a Tribunal on his continued existence." Seraphiel looked up at Joe with a slight smile. "Be thankful, little brother that these two weren't there. We'd STILL be arguing your fate."

"Zaphiel and I don't argue" the woman protested laughingly. "We just like to debate the finer points of the law." She tucked her arm through the angel's, anchoring him to her.

"Which means we'd be here till the Second Coming – and beyond – before they would stop" the blond replied with a sigh. "Which makes me wonder if that isn't why The Almighty sent your brother down to us rather than take the situation up to him. I can just see these two standing in the middle of the Silver City debating the evolution of some esoteric legal system or other as everything burns down around them."

"True" Seraphiel agreed with a smile, patting the girl's arm affectionately. "So – introductions. This pretty blond brawler over here is Arthur, Phoenix King of Fae and Firebird. Don't ask me to explain it – best you not know more than that. And this little cat is his sister / queen Rowan." He slapped the tall, dark-haired man beside him on the shoulder, almost sending him face first into the dirt. "This one is Drogo, the Black Dragon and man-at-arms to King Phoenix."

The dark-haired man laid his hand on the angel's shoulder. "I was afraid we'd lost you a couple of time back there"

Seraphiel patted his hand. "You can't lose me, boyo. Not so long as you have my girl with you. I'll ALWAYS find you."

"That's almost a threat" Arthur mused, glancing over at his sister.

"I say what I mean, Firebird. No point in wasting breath with a threat."

Manny looked up at Joe, who had managed to go paler with every introduction. "Problem?" he whispered.

Joe shook his head. "I hope not." He managed a slight bow in the direction of Arthur and Rowan, keeping his eyes level with the young man's chest. "An honor, King Phoenix. I've heard a lot about you."

Seraphiel snorted. "Did you hear that the silly sod went into battle with an ancient demon and decide to lead with his face? I'm not sure who was angrier when he clawed you – your sister or your father who was fighting beside you."

Arthur shrugged, totally unrepentant. "Didn't have a choice. It was trying to get away from me – and you know I NEVER let prey escape. Not if I can help it." He smiled coldly, eyes taking on a fiery red hue.

Rowan sighed. "Yes and thanks to that we've had to listen to you complain about that scratch for DAYS! Really Móraí, he's been totally insufferable. Even Khan's talking about burying him up to his neck in an ant pile rather than listen to it anymore."

Seraphiel looked down, hiding the smile that never seemed to leave him around these two and their brother Khan. "I imagine he has been. But then again, your brother was equally as annoying when he was riding with me the last time I was in this town. Always complaining about not having anything to do."

"Khan?" Joe asked hesitantly. "I thought his name was…"

"It is…was" the older angel shrugged. "Long story – needless to say he answers to both."

"He'll answer to "Hey You" if he's bored" Arthur replied with grin. "I've seen him do it. Anyway, Andre is what his father calls him, Khan is what his monks use when they speak to him – I just call him baby brother."

"Yes – and he insists on calling me "Irish" just to see if he can annoy me" Seraphiel grumbled.

"Well – I kind of do too" Arthur admitted sheepishly. "It's easier to remember than Seraphiel. And I'm sure as hell not going to call you Móraí."

"What does Móraí mean?" Bobo asked, his curiosity getting the better of his concerns.

"Grandfather in Gaelic" Drogo responded, leaning against his employer. "And near as I can tell the only one who can get away with using that term is Queen Rowan."

"So – all very interesting but why are you all here?" Manny asked, his head aching with all the new information he was trying to absorb.

"We booked a suite at this new establishment." Arthur replied, airily, waving a hand at the hotel behind them. "We have some issues my sister and I have to deal with and it's just easier if we do in a nice, quiet, private place."

"Quiet?" Manny gasped, casting a quick look back at the ghosts now crowded at the windows in a panic. "You really don't know much about this place, do you?"

"Oh yes, we know all about Midnight" Rowan replied with a grim smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Manny stared at with a frown. "Really?"

"If you mean the ghosts" Rowan replied. "Then, yes, I can see them. Hear them too. Noisy lot – always going on and on like a broke record. Usually I just tune them out unless I need something from them."

"You – tune them out?" Manny stuttered. "How?"

"She's Fae blood. They can do that sort of thing" Seraphiel replied.

"Fae blood?" Bobo whispered to Joe.

"Fair folk – kind of like elves only different." Joe shrugged. "It's hard to explain. They were created after my kind were so technically Fae are cousins to angels – the bridge between us and mankind."

"Yes – and hasn't that been entertaining" Arthur drawled. "As for the other issues, Colchanar and his ilk were meant to be dealt with by the inhabitants of this town – just one of the many benefits of living in this lovely little suburb of hell. As for Hypatia and Theophilus – I must admit I was surprised we had to find out about that little debacle through my sister's looking glass." He motioned his driver to precede him as they walked towards the hotel. "I would have thought that at least ONE of you would have thought to contact Seraphiel when things started to get dicey."

Rowan, following behind, stopped suddenly and stared at Joe. "Why do you have the look of someone with one foot out the door?"

Joe's eyes dropped to his feet. "I… was about to leave, my lady. The situation your brother mentioned has had repercussions in my life."

"What repercussions?" Seraphiel asked, quietly.

"My husband Chuy. He's dead…at my hands" Joe replied, quietly. "He had lost control of his demonic blood because…."

"Because of what boy?" Seraphiel asked with a frown. "What could you have done that would drive that little demon to rage after a thousand years of marital bliss."

Rowan watched as the lanky angel seemed to fold into himself at his elder brother's voice. "Móraí – perhaps this is a conversation for a more private setting."

"Yes – you're right girl" Seraphiel replied with a sigh. "Especially since this boy knows he's been sentenced to time served in this lovely little hamlet for his desertion of his post. Last I heard, that sentence was still in play..."

Rowan frowned, looking up at the taller angel. "So you were about to run away from your post again?"

"No!" Joe replied angrily. "I just…"

"You just what?" Seraphiel replied, frowning up at his younger brother. "You just thought that putting that demon into the ground was the end of your sentence? Or is there something else that has happened here that you've not seen fit to inform me of?"

"Actually" Arthur began, shooting a quick look at his sister. "Something has come up here just recently. I was hoping the Old Man had made you aware of the current events but looks like …"

"I'm betting God had other, more important things on his mind than doing a mission briefing with one of his angels." Drogo muttered.

"We had dark witches try to take over the town" Joe replied miserably. "They manipulated us, drugged me into turning dark against my friends…"

"And…?" Rowan asked, tapping her foot. "What did they do to make your thousand year marriage go up in smoke?"

"It wasn't them" Joe replied softly. "It was me. I met a human, a demon hunter named Walker, and I… strayed from my vows. Chuy learned of my actions and in his grief at my betrayal…"

"He lost control" Rowan finished his statement, shaking her head. "Emotions can be so complicated especially if you're not hardwired to deal with them. I would have thought that after a thousand years both you and he would have a better handle on how to deal with these types of situations but…"

"I betrayed him" Joe whispered. "He loved me and I loved him – yet I betrayed him."

Seraphiel sighed. "And of course you never thought to try to get word to me to help you, did you? Honestly boy, you are the most pig-headed, stubborn…"

"Kind of reminds me of you." Arthur chuckled.

Seraphiel glared at the young king. "Be thankful I like you boy, otherwise I'd be using you for target practice."

Rowan smiled. "He just means that Joe is as stubborn, single-minded, and loving as his elder brother."

"And as much of a pain in my backside as you two are" the angel agreed.

Arthur turned to examine the hotel. "Well – this is going to be interesting. Drogo – throw our bags in our room. Looks like we're doing talk rather than recon – at least for now."

Joe stood at parade rest in front of his elder brother. "This isn't something we should be airing in the middle of town. Why don't we…"

"Why don't you get your bags and meet us up in the suite my kids will be sharing." Seraphiel drawled, gently moving Rowan slightly behind him. Arthur stopped beside the older angel, with Drogo to the King's right side. "Then we go over what ELSE you haven't been telling me about."

"Joe? What's going on? Who are these people?" Walker's voice echoed down the quiet streets as the demon hunter stalked up to the angel he had loved and believed lost.

Joe shook his head, fear creeping up his spine. "This is my brother Seraphiel – a warrior angel of God. He only wishes to impress on me his displeasure at my actions of late."

"Oh yeah?" Walker drawled, drawing himself up for a fight. "Well maybe he should be more careful who he calls out when he comes into a town."

Joe pushed his former love interest back, hoping his elder brother was in a forgiving mood. "Don't be stupid. He was the First of his line, taught by Archangel Michael himself. If you try to push him around he won't even break a sweat when he kills you. And even if you did manage to get under his guard – you still have to deal with the Fae royals who travel with him."

"That young couple?" Walker responded with a sniff. "You really think…"

"He's a Phoenix, Firebird King and she's his Queen. The Fae queen who controls the powers of nature itself. You're only a mortal with home-made gear – they are all Fae blood, powerful and ruthless. And from the reception my elder brother got when he pulled in behind them, he's also their family. So unless you're willing to not only end your own life but maybe everyone else's in Midnight just on the off chance you can get one got hit in be my guest. But I won't be here to pick up the pieces if you do." Joe turned angrily and stalked off towards the hotel, leaving his companion stunned behind him.

Arthur stood on the steps of the half rebuilt hotel, watching as the lanky angel came charging back across the street. "And round 2 starts about…now"

Seraphiel planted his feet and waited, Rowan standing just behind him. "If I can't make you go inside girl, then at least stay out of my way."

"I know the drill" she said calmly. "Arthur and I are only here as observers until you say otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

In the hotel

Rowan pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the settee in the middle of the room. The supernatural group, with Joe taking up the rear, had retired to the suit Arthur's business manager had reserved for him in the newly renovated hotel, tossing bags into corners as they took up spots in the sitting room. "Well, this is cozy" she commented, peeking into the bedroom door. "At least it's a Queen sized mattress. Better than I expected."

"Bollocks" Arthur growled, flopping into a nearby chair. "I specifically said I wanted a King. You and I will be pushing each other off the end of the bed all night." He stretched his long legs out in front of him with a sigh. "And there is only the one bedroom that I can see. Where are Drogo and Seraphiel supposed to sleep?"

"I'm an angel, boyo. I don't sleep" the older Seraphim said with a sigh. "You, of all people, should remember that. And your dragon can sleep out here on the couch if needs be. That sofa looks comfortable enough."

"Thanks but I think I'd rather sleep on the roof where I can see in all directions. Makes me feel less claustrophobic. And keeps me from having to listen to you two argue all night over whose hogging the blankets. The both of you really need to not be so restless and just sleep" Drogo said with a laugh. He dropped to the floor beside his master's chair with a sigh. "Makes working with you the next morning much easier." He looked around the room with glittering eyes. "So – now that we're here - what do we do?"

"You three keep your mouths shut while little brother and I have a talk." Seraphiel leaned his back against the door, giving Joe an inscrutable look. If I need you to join in, I'll ask."

Arthur shrugged. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, crystal mirror and handed it off to his sister. "Fine – while you beat on him we'll see if we can figure out what EXACTLY our mission to this place is."

"Fine – you do that" Seraphiel muttered. "Just don't decide to start a war with the town without telling me."

Rowan settled herself on the couch, the mirror in her hands. "Well – we do know someone's got a bun in the oven – minus its soul. And that there is a demon knight stalking around the outskirts of the city…"

"The knight we probably won't see until the sun goes down" Arthur replied thoughtfully. "He'd be too much of a target during the daylight hours."

"Target for who?" Drogo asked with a disbelieving snort. "Best I can tell – there aren't too many people around here who could take on a demon in full battle armor."

"Maybe I should have found another room for our conversation" Seraphiel muttered, watching his "kids" fill the empty space with their own conversations. "It looks, Joseph, like your actions aren't going to get a going-over after all."

"The Midnighters did well enough against Colchanar" Joe protested, ignoring the older angel's comment. "And they were able to thwart the witches who brought their black magic to this town."

"Colchanar required one of your lot to ingest a lot of dark souls just to survive a stand-up fight with him. And as for the witches…" Rowan glanced over at the elder Seraphim with a shrug. "Let's just say things obviously did not go to plan with that situation."

"Plan?" Seraphiel snorted. "What plan? This lot wouldn't know how to plan a battle if their lives and souls depended on it – which it frequently has. Luck can only get you so far, little cat. If nothing else I think I've taught you at least that. At some point you have to actually think about what your next move is rather than leap and hope for the best."

Joe sank to the floor in front of his elder brother, head hung low. "I know I should have found a way to get a message to you…"

Seraphiel waved off his words. "You knew but you didn't see the necessity for it – and now my kids are tasked to clean up the mess your thoughtlessness has left."

"I'm going to assume that the witch is the one who is pregnant" Rowan mused, staring down at her mirror thoughtfully. "Vampires don't, as a rule, conceive children."

Joe nodded miserably. "Yes – Fiji and Bobo are expecting. It is the one happy thing to come out of recent events,"

"Pity" Drogo rumbled from his place beside his King. "Be so much easier to deal with if the pregnancy wasn't wanted."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, suddenly tense.

"There once was a Trickster" Arthur said, his voice taking on a sing-song tone adults often used with small children. "A Trickster who agreed to do one little thing for a human – but neglected to mention the price that human would pay. The human wanted his mate back, wanted her to have her soul returned to her body so that she would be free of the darkness. But she, in her evil state, had already crushed her own soul, destroying it utterly. So the Trickster, who could not create a new one for her, would have to find a spare soul floating around somewhere – which the human agreed to. And the only specifications the man put on the transaction with the Trickster was that it had to be a soul from someone they didn't know. And so the Trickster gave the man what he wanted – a new soul for his beloved, a soul from someone they had never known. Someone like…"

"Their unborn child" Joe replied, horrified.

"Precisely" Rowan said sharply. "And now a child maybe born into the mortal world with the powers of a witch and no soul to guide it on its journey through life."

"Isn't it just as possible the child will be born dead?" Drogo mused, pulling his legs up to hug his knees. "I know most such creatures born in this way never draw their first breath."

"I suspect that if that has been the case the Trickster would not have been so willing to acquiesce to the deal" Arthur growled.

"I agree with the Firebird" Seraphiel said quietly "It would not have been quite so amusing to the demon spawn if all he stole was the child's life. Now he gets to watch as its parents wrestle with the concept of their spawn coming into being with power and no moral compass to keep it from doing harm."

"Was it that way when the Nephilim were born?" Rowan asked, looking over at her guardian.

"Yes – I suppose that's the closest example of this nightmare any can use." The older angel rose and dragged out a bag from under the pile of luggage and retrieved his kukris and a cleaning kit. He laid the blades on the table in front of the sofa and began the ritual of cleaning and sharpening the blades, a process that allowed him to think without emotion.

"What will you do?" Joe asked, looking from the Firebird King to his pretty Queen.

"We can't do anything until the child is born and is proven to be a danger to the community" Rowan admitted sadly. "All we can do is make sure there are people around who will be observant enough to see if things go bad and call for us to deal with it. But the demon knight on the other hand…"

"That's prey we can legitimately run down and shred" Drogo responded enthusiastically. "And the sooner the better." He looked over at the lanky angel sitting dejectedly on the floor. "In the meantime – what do we do with him?"

"Yes, little brother" Seraphiel drawled, looking at his sibling over the sharp edge of his blade. "What should we do with you?"

Outside of Midnight, the armored demon knight watched with glittering eyes from the shadows of an outcropping, waiting for the sun to sink into the horizon. Waiting to find his prey… waiting to hunt again.


	6. Chapter 6

In the pawnshop

Fiji sat in the coolness of the dim interior of Bobo's pawn shop, happily flipping through assorted magazines replete with baby paraphernalia. The young witch wasn't sure who was more excited about the idea of this child being born – she or Bobo. Though she suspected he was more worried than excited. Not that she could blame him. After everything they had gone through just to be together, the concept of bringing a child into the strange world of Midnight, Texas would be enough to give anyone nightmares. "It would be a scary thing if life hadn't become so quiet" she murmured, pausing over a photo of a lovely little nursery bassinette, painted in pastel tones suitable for either a boy or girl. "Early days yet" she thought, setting the magazine aside. "Too soon to be thinking about color schemes. But we really need to at least be thinking about the nursery arrangement." She glanced up as Bobo sauntered back into his shop. "Did you see Joe?"

"Yeah – Manny and I both talked to him. Poor guy. Hadn't even made it to the city limits before the shit hit the fan." Bobo pulled a chair up beside his lover and took her hand. "Looks like that older angel is back. What's his name – Seraphiel? The one who sentenced Joe to time served in the town?"

Fiji's stomach took a nauseating flip as she sat up straight. She had not personally met the eldest of the Seraphim line when he had rolled into town to pass judgement on their friend. But the stories that Olivia and Bobo had told her about him had been more than enough to make her thankful she had not been available for that gathering. "Did he know what happened with Patience and Kai?" she asked, glancing behind him at the now firmly shut door.

"Yeah – he knew. Angrier at Joe for not getting word to him something was going on than anything else." Bobo shrugged, unsure how much he should say. He still had not found a way to broach the subject of the Trickster and the soul he had procured for Fiji – or the implications of that deal for their unborn child. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't ignore it forever. Seeing the older warrior angel roar into town with other Celestial beings at his side left him with the sick feeling he might have waited too long.

"Did his friend come with him – the big biker guy you told me about?" she asked, reaching out to pat Bobo's hand.

Bobo looked down at Fiji's slender fingers wrapped around him rough hand and shook his head. "No – this time he showed up with his godchildren in tow."

Fiji's eyes widened in surprise. "Godchildren? I didn't think angels had kids much less…"

"Yeah – they kind of are like the guy he was riding with before only these two actually belong to him as opposed to another angel. It almost turned into a bad scene when Walker showed up spoiling for a fight."

"He didn't actually TRY to fight that angel – did he?" Fiji asked, trying not to smile at the thought of the mortal hunter facing up to an angelic being even Joe was scared of.

"Nah – Joe pulled him off and read him the riot act. Not sure that helped matters any – especially when Joe followed his older brother into the hotel and all but slammed the door in Walker's face. I have a horrible feeling Walker's going to get himself – and everyone else - into a whole lot of trouble trying to prove he's good enough to protect the town like Joe did."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked quietly. "Maybe he would listen. Or maybe he'd be willing to talk to Manny?"

"I doubt he's going to want to talk to anyone about this" Bobo responded sadly. "He's wanting to prove himself not only to the town but to Joe as well. And having the most bad-ass soldier/angel in Heaven and some Phoenix walking in and essentially acting like he's not even there…"

"Did you say Phoenix?" she whispered, eyes suddenly wide.

"Yeah – why?"

"Because one of my aunt's books speaks of King Phoenix – Lord of the Fae world – who is tasked by the Light to burn away the minions of Darkness when they try to lay siege to the world." Fiji laid her free hand protectively over her belly. "The story made it seem like he wasn't a fan of witches – either dark or light. I wonder why he didn't show up when Patience started her run at power."

"Not sure – but I got the distinct impression that "other" angel wasn't happy Joe hadn't sent word this was all going down." Bobo glanced back at his door with a frown. "The guy had his sister with him. Heard Joe tell Walker she had the power of Nature at her command. Could she be…?"

Fiji shook her head. "No – if he's Fae then so is she. It's been forever since I saw that particular book – maybe I got the story wrong. We need to find it fast – before anything happens before Joe leaves." She sighed softly. "It's not that I don't LIKE Walker – but if this man really is a Phoenix then nothing that demon hunter has in his arsenal will even slow the man down. And then there's this angel to consider…"

"Maybe we should talk to Lem and Olivia when they come upstairs" Bobo replied comfortingly.

"Yes. But in the mean time I need to get back to my house and see if I can find that book." She stood up quickly then clutched her partner's arm as a wave of vertigo swept over her. "Ouch! That's not good."

"You okay?"

Fiji shook her head, swallowing hard as the nausea returned. "Morning sickness. Seems to never want to go away. A cup of mint tea and some saltines should make it all go away – and I've got both back in at my house."

"Well then I guess we're both going to be taking a little walk, won't we?" Bobo responded, tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow and gallantly lead her across the shop and out to the street.

Fiji smiled. "My hero" she purred.

In the Hotel

"So – flip a coin. What do we tackle first? The demon knight or the soulless child?" Arthur looked over at his sister, who was staring intently into her mirror. "Sissy?"

She held out her palm, silencing him. "Looks like the decision has been made for us – the knight is making his way into the town." She passed the glass to her brother with a frown. "We need to find him before he digs into the town like a tick."

Seraphiel moved to the sofa, reaching for the glass. "Not without me you don't."

"You have other issues" Arthur replied. "Catch up with us when you're done." He rose up and waved his hands down his long frame. The expensive silk suit disappeared in an instant, replaced by his standard hunting garb and long, flowing cloak. Rowan and Drogo joined him, their traveling clothes replaced by similar cotton and leather attire. Strapped across Arthur's back was a long, Crusader's sword in a plain sheath, decorated to identify the weapon as the sword of the King.  
Drogo settled his Kukris on his belt, shrugging his veil (a spell that hid his true form – that of a massive black dragon – from mortal eyes) into place. "Do you want me in the air or at your side, my King?"

"Once we get out of sight of the locals I'll want you flying recon above us" Arthur replied quietly. "Rowan and I will hunt on the ground."

"Don't' start anything with that bloody sod until I can get out to you" Seraphiel growled, glaring at Joseph. "You two have just finished one apocalyptic battle and I'm not sure you're ready to take on another."

"Don't worry, Móraí" Rowan said, tucking her own curved blade and sheath into her belt. "So long as the sun is up the knight is at a disadvantage, It is the darkness he draws his power from so if we take him down before the moon rises…"

"You only think that's where his power comes from" Seraphiel replied. "From what your father told me there isn't much to identify which demon this is so its power could come from anything."

"It was in the painting that Hypatia had called up to destroy Delilah" Joe said, looking between his elder brother and the young Fae. "Maybe Delilah would know more about it."

"And is this white witch nearby to ask?" Seraphiel growled, his eyes cold.

"No – but Fiji might be able to contact her." Joe rose unsteadily. "I can ask…"

"Why don't we just ask that bloody Trickster?" Rowan asked suddenly. "From where I sit he owes us one."

"He does?" Drogo asked, looking at his King in confusion.

"Yes – he's still breathing isn't he? I We haven't judged him for his actions and sentenced him as we would any other demon who acted against the best interests of God's children. We haven't run him to ground and fed him to my wolves – so as far as we are concerned he owes us." Arthur smiled, all white teeth and no warmth. "Not sure that would stand in a court of law but…"

"But my bloody law-obsessed brother isn't here – and technically you are a law unto yourself so…" Seraphiel looked at the Queen and bowed solemnly. "At your command, my queen, my brother and I will bring him to you for your judgement."

Rowan's smile was as cold as her brother's. She took her glass back from her guardian and waved her fingers over its surface, whispering enchantments as old as time. A cloudy surface formed over the mirror then cleared as a figure appeared – the pizza delivery boy / Trickster. "There. He's just a few streets over. This will nail him in place until you can find him and bring him here."

"Be swift" Arthur rumbled. "That knight is coming over the city limits even as we speak – and one inside there are any number of places he can hide. I would not like to take a wrecking ball to the city just find one rusty suit of armor – even if it is inhabited by a demon who needs to return to Hell."

Seraphiel grabbed Joe by the back of the shirt and hurled him at the door. "We'll be right back."


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the hotel

Walker watched from the shadows as the older angel all but threw Joe through the front door, charging out of the hotel and racing around the corner. "Wonder where they are going?" he thought to himself, glancing up at the windows facing the street. Nothing was stirring behind those heavy drapes, making the exit of the two angels feel even odder. It was all very strange since that "other" angel had shown up, Joe had seemed almost afraid of the stranger, something Walker could not comprehend. The hunter had made the decision, as the hotel door was slammed in his face, that he would stay close and keep watch on these beings who had invaded his town, waiting for the moment he could prove to the Midnighters - and Joe - that he could be as relied upon as their angelic friend had been. Walker nonchalantly sauntered across the street and slipped in the front door, finding a dark spot in the lobby to set up shop. "Guess I'll just wait here."

Outside, Manny watched with a frown as the demon-hunter quickly entered the hotel's front door, being careful to wait until Joe and Seraphiel had disappeared from view. "What the hell is that nit-wit up to" he thought to himself.

"Nothing good" Xylda's voice quietly whispered in his ear.

Whipping around, Manny glared at his grandmother's ghost. Xylda stood quietly behind her grandson, more corporeal in appearance than she had been in a while. "Don't DO that!" he growled, glancing quickly around to make sure he was alone. "After everything that's happened here recently…"

"You should be more worried about what's about to happen" his grandmother replied calmly. "That idiot over there is more interested in getting your friend Joe's attention and not seeing the big picture. If he and you aren't careful you could find yourselves in a situation far worse then any you've seen yet."

"What does THAT mean?" Manny fumed. "What could be worse than demon's running the streets and dark witches plotting to take over the world?"

She smiled grimly. "How about having the armies of the Magical realm and of Heaven squaring off to wipe this little town off the face of the earth? Because that's what's likely to happen if that boy doesn't dial his obsession with Joe back and start listening to what people are tell him."

Manny rolled his eyes. "Why can't you ghosts just flat out tell me what's going on so I can try to head it off before it happens?"

"Your buddy Walker should have listened to Joe when he told him to leave that set of Celestials alone" Xylda continued, shielding her eyes as she peered across at the hotel. "They have an unfortunate set of tasks to perform and if he gets in their way things will get bloody really fast."

"What tasks?" Manny asked with a huff.

"Rid the town of a demon-knight for one thing" Xylda responded, turning to walk away. "And then there is the issue of the soulless child…"

"Wait – what? What soulless child? What demon-knight?" Manny reached out to touch his grand-mother's spirit – only to find himself alone again. He ground his teeth in frustration at the spirit world's nasty habit of dropping hints that made no sense and expecting him to understand the full story. Looking down the street he could see Bobo and Fiji leaving the pawnshop and headed for Fiji's little house. "A soulless child?" he thought, a cold shiver running down his back. "I wonder…" He threw a quick look at the hotel entrance then bolted after the young couple, hoping the witch would have something that would explain his grandmother's words.

Fiji strolled leisurely down the street, smiling at the familiar sights of the old Texas town. "After everything that's happened recently, it's really good to have some peace and quiet."

Bobo looked back at the sound of running feet then grinned. "Well, so much for quiet" he replied, stopping to let Manny catch up with them. "So – Joe come out of the hotel yet?"

"Yeah" Manny repined, falling into step with the couple. "He and that other angel went tearing out of there a few minutes ago. Not sure where they were going – and that's the least of our problems. Walker's been watching the entrance since Joe slammed the door in his face. He's in there now, probably finding some corner to set up in to watch our new guests."

Fiji frowned. "That's not good. From what you told me about that Seraphim, he's not going to like someone spying on his kids."

"He won't" Manny agreed, holding open the garden gate for Fiji. He glanced back at the empty street, wishing that the Rev had not chosen to take Kai's offer of humanity and left town. The Reverend had been a quiet voice in the storm the last time the angel's had gathered in Midnight – now he feared there was no one left who could bridge the gap between human and Celestial and keep the peace. No one except…

"Bobo, when will Lem and Olivia be up and about?" Manny asked, flopping into the worn sofa in Fiji's front room.

"Not for a few hours" Bobo admitted, cautiously. He watched as his lover disappeared into her bedroom. "What else is going on?" he asked the young psychic suddenly. "You have that look you get after you've talked to a ghost."

"I did talk to a spirit – Xylda's. She was being really evasive but did say we were about to have bigger problem's then Walker's hurt feelings.

"What kind of problems" Bobo asked, suddenly nervous.

"She said something about a demon-knight and a soulless child." Manny watched Bobo's face carefully, taking note of the flush on his cheeks when he heard the words "soulless child". "Any idea's what that was all about?"

Bobo glanced back at the bedroom door, listening as Fiji moved books and boxes around in her search. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What does that mean? Does what she said have anything to do with you and Fiji?"

Bobo shook his head and motioned towards the door. "Later."

Fiji came back out of her bedroom, holding what looked like a fairytale book in her hands. "Here it is – this is what my aunt was reading to me when she mentioned the Phoenix." She plopped down on the sofa beside Manny and turned the pages quickly, running a finger over the brightly colored illustrations as she remembered the times she had spent with her aunt. Stopping suddenly, she pointed at one particular page. The illustration was grander than any of the others, with gold and red paint spread across two pages in the form of a great eagle made of fire. Fiji read the story of the Great Phoenix, one finger gently tracing the wings on the image of the Firebird as she did so. "The Phoenix King was promised to the Fae after the events of the First War in Heaven when the Royal House had charged out of the Black Gates to defend the Holy Throne from Lucifer's demons. The gates were locked down as they left but some of the dark forces arrayed against them managed to make it through before the locks were set. God promised the survivors who had fought beside their angelic cousins that one day a great firebird would arise and drive out all the unholy darkness that had overwhelmed the land and their home would be freed. The Phoenix King and his Queen, along with their sibling, would cleanse the world of magic of the Darkness and stand to serve Heaven as Guardians of Mankind." She frowned, gently stroking the image of the Phoenix painted over the story. "Strange – that's not what I remember my aunt saying."

"Maybe she thought, because of the curse on your family, that the Phoenix would try to burn you and other witches like you as they did the Darkness infesting their home." Manny gently lifted the book out of Fiji's lap and carefully flipped the pages, smiling at some of the more nonsensical pictures. The last page, however, brought his reveries to a halt. "What the hell is THAT?" he chocked, pointing at the figure in front of him.

Fiji frowned. "That wasn't there before – I'm sure of it!"

"What wasn't?" Bobo asked, pulling the book out of Manny's hands. His eyes widened in shock as he read the small narrative under the dark and disturbing image. "We need to find Joe – quick. I think we've just found something that explains your grandmother's warning." He snapped the book shut and shooed the other two out the door, heading rapidly towards the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Hotel

"Well, that's one way to get free from your guard dog" Drogo quipped, a slight grin on his face.

Arthur shrugged, unconcerned. "Yeah – that'll last for all of about five minutes. Less if he catches up with that idiot Trickster quick." He rocked back on his heels and looked down at his companions. "So – elephant in the room. The soulless child – what do we think about that?"

"I'm betting the witch's companion hasn't told her about his bargain with the Trickster" Rowan replied, smoothing an almost invisible fold in her jacket.

"Not good" Drogo said, looking between his master and mistress. "How long can he keep it from her?"

"Probably until the child starts exhibiting power that cannot be controlled" Arthur said thoughtfully. "Small children are not always born with empathy – its s talent that must be taught to them. Small event will occur that the parents will probably brush off as their child not understanding the pain it has caused. But eventually…"

"Eventually even they will not be able to rationalize their child's actions" Rowan sighed. "But by then – it may be too late for them to take action."

"In which case it becomes our problem" Drogo commented.

"Perhaps." Arthur looked at his sister with a wry grin. "If Seraphiel doesn't deal with the issue first. You know how he is about anything trying to hurt you."

Rowan smiled. "He means well – he's just a tad…"

"Over protective?" Drogo suggested, again shrugging his veil in place. The feelings of darkness and evil that seemed to permeate the hotel (much less the town) made his spectral disguise hard to keep in place. He kept wanting to toss it aside and rear up, his dragon wings unfurled in the face of the enemy. Which would probably get him banished to the Dragon temple by his Queen or his Queen's guardian – whichever one reached him first.

"Only when it comes to her" Arthur said with a laugh, patting his manservant on the shoulder. "You and me – he'd probably leave to marinate in our own blood just to teach us a lesson on being more observant before we take on a foe."

'Not if he wants me to speak to him ever again we won't" Rowan protested with a laugh. "Besides, he may be a tad protective of me but he's got nothing on how annoying I can be if one of you boys gets hurt. And he knows that I'll pluck his feathers if he EVER let you lot be injured on his watch." She tucked her parrying dagger, a gift from her mentor/godfather into her belt with a smile.

Arthur ducked his head to hide his own grin as he herded his companions from the room. "She's got a point. Even Zaphiel was afraid to tell her when Father screwed up and injured himself when they went hunting." He ran a gently hand over his sister's hair. "She can be such a fierce little beast."

"Well SOMEONE has to look out for you" Rowan protested, shrugging his hand away and trotting down the stairs. "You lot simply can't be trusted…" She stopped with a frown, staring into the lengthening shadows in the hotel's lobby.

"Problem?" Arthur asked, sliding in behind her.

She shook her head. "Probably not – but let's get this reconnaissance over with and catch up with Seraphiel. I don't have a good feeling about what is about to transpire." She slide quietly out of the front door, her brother and his manservant behind her. Moments later, Walker also quietly exited, keeping the trio in his sights.

In an alley near the church

Basil glared down the dusty road leading out of town, a frown on his boyish face. Something had changed in this little dusty corner of Hell but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. There had been "something" in the air since that morning – a heavy feeling of power he couldn't quite place. Admittedly, the feeling could be a product of the feelings of boredom he had been experiencing since Patience's death. The supernatural entity had found himself unable to stir up much interested from the solid citizens of Midnight in any of his "deals" and had not found any other way to pass the time. "Bet that ungrateful Bobo warned them off talking to me" he muttered, squinting into the afternoon sun. "I gave him what he wanted – not my fault he wasn't specific when he made his with. Can't imagine what else could have happened to make everyone so wary of me."

"Maybe God almighty has decided you've had too much fun at the expense of his creations" a voice called out from behind him. Turning his eyes widened at the sight of the local fallen angel Joe in the company of another of his kind – one Basil recognized.

"You! What are you doing on Earth?" he gulped, backing away from the older, dark-winged celestial.

Seraphiel smiled grimly. "Just taking care of business" he purred, pulling a dirk from his belt. "I remember you now, little demon. You should have stayed in whatever hole you were hidden in after Lucifer's defeat."

"I'm not a demon – I'm a GOD!" Basil roared – only to find the sound coming from his mouth sounded more like a teenage boy on the cusp of adolescence and not an ancient deity. He gawked, astonished, at the angels in front of him. "What have you done to me?"

The elder Seraphim snorted in amusement. "Not me, boyo. My girl wanted to nail you in place till I could get to you. She's talented, that one, wielding a gift from our Heavenly Father to protect her and family from the Prince of Hell's minor minions" he said, advancing slowly on his prey. "Were you one of the creatures who escaped Hell a few decades back – the ones the Prince of Hell has always insisted to the kids that he recovered? Clever disguise – who would ever look twice at some sod of a delivery boy. Now I wonder what he would say if I sent you back to Hell with note pinned to your forehead, reminding him of your existence. I'm betting your little farce of a Trickster routine wouldn't last in his court." He examined the creature in front of him, seeing his true form under the meat suit he was wearing. "I'd give real money to see Lucifer's face when you try to run that past him, considering his "daddy issues" as the young dragon Khan puts it. The Lighbringer will laugh his ass right off his throne – then he'll toss you in a pit for the shear amusement of it." He cocked his head as he examined the now confused Trickster, a cold, cruel smile on his handsome face as he pushed the ancient entity back further and further into the road.

"Now, let's not be hasty" Basil said, glancing nervously at the strangely silent Joe. "Surely we can make a deal…"

"I don't deal with your kind, boyo" Seraphiel replied, slapping the smaller being down with one wing, standing over him menacingly. "Remember? My Father in Heaven made me to end your kind – not negotiate with you."

"But I can help!" Basil gasped, stunned at how quickly his own powers had deserted him in the face of Heaven's most ruthless defender, an angel he had not seen since the beginning of time – and had hoped never to see again. "There's a demon knight coming into town…"

"Already know that" Seraphiel purred, his true angelic form starting to take shape over the human face he presented. "My kids can take care of that one all on their own. Quite clever, that lot. Heaven's loyal soldiers."

"Wait" Joe called out, stepping up behind his elder brother. "What about Fiji's child? Can you make that right – give it back its soul?"

Basil frowned. "No – its soul is already claimed. But I can find another…"

"You mean you can pull another soul from some innocent sod and compound the horror you've already created by stacking guilt for another's misery on top of what you've already caused." Seraphiel leaned over, dirk in hand and brushed its point along Basil's throat. "I think we'll pass on that."

"Shouldn't that be Fiji and Bobo's decision?" Joe asked quietly.

"That human male's decision is what started this madness in the first place. He needed his lover back and didn't read the fine print of the deal he was being offered. Now this child will either die at birth or be born a monster which will need to be put down." The angel looked down at the being that had once considered itself a god and smiled. "Off you go then, little Trickster. Time for you to go home. And if and when Lucifer does decide to return to his throne – give him my regards." With a quick swipe he dragged sharpened, Heaven forged blade along the Trickster's eyes, destroying them and severing his connection to the mortal world around him. A fiery portal opened and with a scream the former Trickster was returned to the Hell bound cage he had once occupied, leaving behind only a whiff of sulfur in his wake and the screams of his fellow damned souls welcoming him back to Hell.

"I don't think that's what the Queen had in mind when she sent us after him" Joe commented shuddering at the thought of what awaited the creature in Lucifer's kingdom.

Seraphiel rose, turning to wipe his blade on Joe's shirt before he returned it to his scabbard. "She'd have done far worse once he was standing before her. Just saving her the trouble." He started down the road back to the hotel. "Come along, little brother. Time to have that little talk we've been putting off. We still have a few issues to work out between ourselves."

Joe's shoulder's hunched up at the thought of what his elder brother had in mind. "Yes brother" he muttered, falling in line behind the older being.

Outside of the church

Arthur and Drogo walked purposefully down the strangely quiet streets, headed for the run-down church Arthur's brother Khan had told them of. "Looks deserted" Drogo murmured.

Rowan, trailing behind them, stopped and looked over the rickety fence at the gravestones. "It's a pet cemetery" she commented, waving at the plot of land. "That's odd."

'Khan told us about that – remember? Said the preacher was two-natured. A were-tiger – which sort of fits with this place." Arthur looked around, noticing that the structure had an abandoned feel to it. "Funny that we haven't seen him. You would think that those guys we met in the street would have gone to tell him what was going on."

"Yeah – what was that one guy's name – Bobo? Really? Who names their kid Bobo in this day and age?" Drogo commented, kicking a small pebble out of his way as he positioned himself at his master's back.

"It's a name found in the southern United States. Besides – look who's talking. Who names their kid Drogo?" Rowan teased.

"Dragons – and I'll have you know that name has a long a storied history. Or at least – that's what my father says." Drogo shrugged, grinning. "Personally, I think he just couldn't come up with a better name."

"Which makes him the perfect manservant for my father" Arthur chuckled. "Do you KNOW how many variations of the name Arthur I have worn over the centuries? The only reason no one has ever caught on is that we can retreat out of one reality into another until the memory of the person I'm portraying fades."

"What are either of you complaining about?" Rowan sighed. "My own angelic teacher calls me "girl" because he can't decide which of the Lord only knows how many names I've had over the years he likes better. It's just massively annoying!"

Walker frowned at the sound of laughter coming from in front of the old church. He peered around a corner to see the three beings he had been trailing standing in front of the cemetery gates as though they hadn't a care in the world. He frowned at the sight of the swords all three were carrying, wondering what they thought they would be facing in a battered old church that would require that much steel. "Wonder where Joe and that other angel went?" he thought, settling in to watch the young couple and their friend.

Arthur looked up at the roof of the old church with a gleam. "Drogo, think you could perch up there without caving it in? It would be a better vantage point to see anything coming then all of us staying grounded."

"Oh, yes, because that's so subtle. Having a huge black dragon perched on the roof of a church where everyone can see him doesn't just scream a supernatural occurrence is on its way." Rowan looked at her brother with a frown. "I thought we were going to try subtlety."

"Subtlety be damned" Arthur growled. "We have too many balls in the air on this assignment to worry about being subtle. Where the bloody hell is Seraphiel and that Trickster? We're going to get nowhere fast until we deal with him."

"I have a very bad feeling about that" Rowan said softly. "He's so angry with his seraphim brother – I should have gone with him instead of his fellow angel."

Arthur sighed. "You can't babysit all of us, Sissy. He's a big boy – I trust him to do what needs to be done."

Drogo shrugged, his veil sliding off one shoulder. "Well, in the meantime, since no one is around I think I'm going to take to the air. I'm getting a little cramped in this form." One long, scaly black wing stretch out behind him as his body started its transformation.

Rowan frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Hey – demon! You picked the wrong town to visit." Walker's voice called out as he charged from his hiding spot, aiming his home-made weapon at the partially transformed dragon.

"NO!" Rowan cried out, leaping in front of her brother and servant, pushing out a wave of power like dust devil, trying to use her Fae magic to unbalance the hunter. To the horror of her companions, Walker fell back, pulling the trigger on his weapon aimed at Rowan as he did so. She staggered back as the round clipped her instead of Draco, blood streaming from her wounded arm.

Down the road from the church

Bobo, Manny and Fiji stopped dead in their tracks as a horrifying set of screams rolled down the street towards them. "What the hell is that?" Manny gasped.

"It's coming from the church" Bobo growled, breaking into a run. "Manny – stay with Fiji! I'll see what I can do."

"No" Fiji responded, breaking into a run as well. "He's going to need us. Come on!"

Manny glanced sideways to see his grandmother Xylda's ghost standing on the corner, pointing towards the source of the sounds. "I told you this could get worse" she said sadly.

Manny blinked, then turned and raced after his friends, hoping whatever was happening could be fixed without too much more bloodshed. And in the distance, a suit of armor made mobile by demonic force stopped and sniffed the air, correcting its course and moving off towards the distant church.


	9. Chapter 9

In the alleyway

Seraphiel's head jerked up, one hand suddenly clutching his arm. "Mo chailín!" he growled, flexing his massive wings as he leapt into the air. "Someone has hurt my girl." He streaked away, leaving his younger sibling to gawk at his ascent into the sky.

Joe instinctively spread his own wings as he launched into the air beside his brother. "The Knight?" he called out, trying desperately to catch up with the older angel. Not an easy feat as the older angel's wingspan was longer and wider - and the Seraph was making use of his superior strength to span the short space between himself and his student.

Seraphiel did not reply, tucking wings in as he turned to suddenly dive into the open area where the church and its associated burial grounds were located. He streaked heedlessly through a wall of flame that had cut off the church from the rest of town, landing just feet from Bobo and Manny, roughly shoving Fiji out of his way as he found his feet. Drogo, his dragon form again hidden by his veil, dived to one side to avoid being run down by the agitated celestial. "Cad atá ar siúl anseo?" he yelled out, pulling his curved Seraphim blade from its sheath. "What is happening here? Dragon – where is your Queen?"

"I'm over here" Rowan's voice called out from the cemetary fence. The young Fae royal was seated with her back to the rickety wood planks, cradling her arm gingerly against her ribs. "Móraí, stop him! My brother will kill that useless fuck if you don't!"

Joe, landing just short of the flames, turned in time to see Walker's body come flying over his head and land face-first in the dirt in front of him. The Hunter struggled weakly to get to his feet – only to be stopped by a pair of black leather boots landing beside him. Boots belonging to Arthur, the enraged King of Fae. The Lord of the Sidhe was shedding fire like leaves, rivers of flames rolling off his hands as he made a grab for the prone human body in front of him. "Say hello to uncle Lucifer's subjects" he growled, pulling Walker up by his hair. "You'll be speaking to them in Hell very soon." The smell of burning flesh permeated the air along with the human's screams of pain.

"You fool!" Joe muttered, trying to find a way to pull the human back before the Phoenix continued burnt him to a crisp. "I TOLD you not to interfere with them." He grabbed Walker's jacket and tried to pull him away only to be slapped back by the enraged young King. Arthur's spirit animal, the Phoenix, reared up from over the King's shoulder, screaming in rage and aiming a river of fire at the angel trying to deprive them of their prey. Joe tumbled backwards, jacket on fire with his hands still clutching the human's shoulders. He rolled over and over trying to beat out the flames covering both himself and Walker until he came to a stop, still clinging to the shivering form in his arms. The Fae King snarled, stalking forward to rip the man from the protection of his angelic companion.

The young dragon rolled up from where he had landed and ran towards his shield brother. "He saw my true form" Drogo said miserably, jumping up and grabbing his king's arm in a futile attempt to pull him away. "Arthur – STOP! You know that Humans don't deal well with seeing dragons! This was an accident! He didn't mean to hurt her!" He stumbled back as his King surged forward, fighting his way out of his dragon's grasp.

"I don't give a rats ass why he did what he did" the Firebird snarled, using his magic to push off his manservant. "He attacked us for no reason! He hurt my Queen – my Heart! I will not be appeased by his whining about his fears!" The flames closed in on Arthur, forming a fiery sort of armor around him, protecting him from the human and angel scrambling backwards away from him.

"Stop it Arthur! This was on me" Rowan called out, pained and slightly exasperated. "I should have told you I suspected we were being followed before Drogo started to shed his veil. Maybe if I had you could have…" She slapped at her mentor's hands as the old Seraphim pulled her sleeve back to see the damage. "Stop that! Leave it be – it will heal just fine without you making things worse. Stop!"

Fiji steadied herself with help from Mannie. She could feel a cold sort of power rising up from the depths of her core, forming a powerful wave of magic at the tips of her fingers. "BoBo" she whispered, holding her hands out in front of her. "I'm not sure what's happening! I'm not doing this!" She stared in horror down at her fingers as they started to form mystical symbols in the air.

Bobo grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quick shake. "Stop! He'll target you and the baby if you attack him!" He wrapped his arms around his partner, praying that he could stop her instinctive attempt to protect the hunter before the older angel noticed her actions.

Fiji drew in a deep breath, feeling the coldness of this strange magic grow as the Phoenix swept all opposition from his path. "I can't stop this!" she whispered, trying frantically to center herself and keep this magic from erupting towards the armored man looming over her friends

"You'd better find a way" Manny whispered. "Because if you let loose on that guy he might just return the favor - and I don't think any of us will survive the attack."

Back by the fence, Serphiel jerked Rowan's sleeve open, ignoring her attempts stop him. He was relieved to see whatever had happened was only a flesh wound, something the girl would quickly heal from given time. Glancing sideways he finally took notice of tableau in front of him – and at the human witch who was about to make the biggest mistake of her life by bringing her magic to bear on Phoenix. "Arthur! Get your feathery ass over here and tend to your sister. NOW!"

Arthur turned at the sound of the Seraphim's voice, unable to shake off the power in his command. "But…!"

"Don't argue with me boyo! I told you not to start a war without me and I meant it. Now get your ass over here and bind up her arm before things get any worse!"

Rowan't voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. "I think things just got worse" she said, waving her uninjured arm behind the Midnighters. Bobo turned slowly, to see the armored form of the Demon Knight, sword in hand, stalking towards them.


End file.
